


有朝一日

by Vennifer



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCD, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennifer/pseuds/Vennifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent和Chandler在第三季结束后尝试修复他们的关系。他们能够放下防备最终找到彼此？他们唯一的阻碍就是他们自己。</p>
            </blockquote>





	有朝一日

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of ‘[Someday](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9095363/1/Someday)’ by Sweet Babboo
> 
> 原作者的话：  
> 　　大家好！据我最后一次写东西已经有好久好久了。当我有动笔的冲动的时候不得不寻找更多的灵感。我某种程度上正在脱出我一贯的同人风格尝试去写男人之间的爱情。如果你知道动漫的话，这篇比起露骨的18X耽美，这更接近少年纯爱。  
> 　　等不及看白教堂第四季了。在此期间，我想我会再次尝试码字。这是从我的视点对Kent和Chandler的关系的想象。如果你还没有看第三季的话，你可能会想先去看一下，因为本文包含了很多其中的情节。好吧，我现在要闭嘴了。 ^ ^  
> 　　  
> 声明：我不拥有任何东西。感谢ITV创作了这么棒的剧集。
> 
> 译者说：  
> 　　看到这篇文的时候有种相见恨晚的感觉，其实这是这个作者为Chandler和Kent所写的第一篇文，原文五万多字的长篇以及之后陆续发表了四篇番外。这是一篇接在第三季之后的文，作者对两位主角的情感发展进行了很深刻很难得的挖掘，对两人的性格形成及后期的所有作为都给出了一个合理的解释，使情节的推动自然而动人。爱情从来都不是一件容易的事，共同生活更是完全不同于相爱的一个难度更大的课题。爱一个人，是用对方希望的方式去爱他，为了让对方生活的更好更幸福而努力。爱情最美丽的地方也许正是爱你让我想要去成为一个更好的人。所以文中两个人的每一次挣扎，每一次争吵，每一次分离与伤害，每一处磕磕碰碰都在让人揪心的同时感觉到那种温暖，他们都在用自己的方式努力着。某种程度上这里对爱情的探讨与美版的同志亦凡人有异曲同工之妙，关于怎么去爱对方，关于怎么定位自己，更是关于怎样面对人生。  
> 　　希望在看这篇文的同时大家能对生活，对爱情有新的理解和认识。
> 
> 声明：角色归ITV，故事归原作者，只有翻译归我！
> 
> Dear Babboo，I love your story sooo much！

 

 

 

       DC Emerson Kent走进他的公寓，他解开领带把它和他的外套一起随手放在了咖啡桌上，然后在一整天格外漫长的工作之后把自己丢进沙发里。距Bogeyman谋杀案结案刚刚过去三个月，但时间的流逝并没能减弱那个命运的日子所带来的影响，那个Kent最后见到Morgan Lamb活着的日子。

  
　　他被那个心理咨询师彻底激怒了，就凭她在门扉紧闭的辖区房间里对他说的话他有足够好的理由生气。她真他妈见鬼地以为她是哪根葱来对他以及他跟Chandler的关系毫无依据地说三道四？她指责Kent蓄意破坏Chandler的幸福，可那从来不是他的本意。也许她的观察放大了伤害的部分，因为她的话中有一小部分是事实。他的上司看上去从他的壳里走出来并试图跟她开始一段恋爱关系，他应该为此感到高兴，可是他做不到。那啃噬着他的灵魂，令他沮丧，而他知道为什么。

　　这个事实只是提醒了Kent，Chandler除了把他当下属看待之外别无他意。 而意识到除了承认他的感情之外他没有任何办法能够改变这个现状让他更加痛苦。不是指Chandler对Morgan着迷的事实···好吧，并不完全是。而令Kent最受伤的是在所有这些日子肩并肩一起工作之后，他以为Chandler信任他。他曾经会根据他的话来决定他的价值，尊重并倾听他的发现，重视他的看法。很好，所以这次他的理论可能没有什么实际价值，而且部分被嫉妒所驱使，但是Chandler过去从来没有像那样训斥过他。他至少会考虑是否有细微的可能也许她真的是凶手的同谋。这并不是一个牵强附会的观点，不是吗？

　　可是他的上司只看得见那个女人，只听得见那个女人。而这蒙蔽了他的判断，因为他在用他的心思考而不是他的脑子。如果Kent的理论是正确的呢？这个案子可能会在他们眼皮子底下被歪曲毁掉。警局的上层永远不会承认他们部门为差点就抓到开膛手模仿犯而付出的辛苦工作已经够糟的了。

　　难道他的职责不是唤醒他的上司侦查中正确的地方吗？他怎么能站在她那边而不他的？他才刚认识了Morgan没几天。Kent和Chandler已经一起工作快三年了。而Chandler在Kray那个案子的时候，没有任何实质证据就轻易地认定他是内应依然是件令Kent痛苦的事。

　　Kent不是一个天生有强迫倾向，爱嫉妒的人。但是不论那是有意识的还是无意识的决定，他都曾试图去挤进Chandler跟Morgan之间。而且由于他的嫉妒无意间导致了她的死亡。DS Miles是唯一一个除了那天下午的混乱之外注意到他不安的状态的人。

　　“孩子，别责怪你自己。Cindy Watney 才是那个杀了Morgan的人，不是你。”  
　　“但是是我在离开的时候给了她进入那个房间的机会。我应该留在那。”  
　　“你不可能知道会发生什么。别太难为你自己。那是个悲剧的巧合。听着，没人会因为发生的事儿指责你。”  
　　“头儿可能会。我就是知道。”Kent小声地说道。  
　　年轻的探员闭上眼将自己的头向后靠在枕头上并试图甩掉不停在他脑中回放的事件。他不愿意承认，可他不论是感情上还是精神上都已疲惫不堪。每一天都更难以隐藏他对他上级的情感。现在借着Morgan突然的惨死，他恐怕DI Chandler的情况会前所未有地恶化。

       起初，当那个高大、谦逊又独特的DI首次出任白教堂警区他们小组的领导工作时，Kent以为那不过是对于他的钦佩跟一点点的英雄情结。Kent的投入逐渐转变为一些他从来没想过的东西。这个最年轻的警员爱上了DI Chandler。

       Kent永远不会忘记那个晚上他们头儿第一次出现，穿着一身特别定制昂贵非常的萨维尔（Savile Row）注释①礼服。所有人都会以为他是在出席一个社交场合而不是一个恐怖的谋杀现场。那些日子，每一个人，包括Kent，都相信他待不很久，不过是因为有关系才被任命为他们部门的头儿。DI Chandler最后证明即便是他的非传统工作方式，他也可以胜任这项工作。事实上，就Kent所知，他带来了一股这个部门迫切需要的新鲜空气。

       在Chandler来之前，Kent在工作上一直保持现状没什么波澜。考虑到他的资历，作为组里经验最浅且年龄最轻的一个他一直被每个人当做替罪羊。Chandler带来的震动给了他一次重新定位的机会。他在不断积累破案技巧的同时在各个案件的侦破中扮演着更加积极的角色。他发现实际上他见鬼的很擅长他的工作。尽管总是被他更加经验丰富的同事们嘲笑拍马屁，他也从未动摇过他对DI Chandler的支持。

       每个人都花了一定的时间来接受并尊敬他们的新上司，特别是DS Miles。这个经验丰富，坚韧不拔，资历深厚的DS甚至对于他年轻而未经世事的上司来说变得更像一个父亲的角色。如果事情还不够复杂的话，Kent甚至嫉妒Miles跟Chandler之间专业层面上的关系。按理说这是考虑到他们专业的性质，但是Kent就是忍不住。甚至哪怕Chandler并没有对他表现出感情上的兴趣，他也会满足于一种工作上的亲近。而现在的情形是，那个年长的男人很可能连跟他待在同一个房间都无法忍受。

　　当Chandler因为他暗示Morgan可能与Bogeyman凶杀案有关联而愤怒地指责他时，Kent的自尊导致他的心脏巨烈地跳动。他那会儿，哦，是如此接近承认他的感情，但是幸运的是他及时阻止了自己并妥协了。他甚至咽下自己的自尊，在Chandler礼貌却坚决的要求下去向她道歉，为了他，为了维持和平。Kent的聪明足够他意识到自己在进行一场艰苦卓绝的战斗，但是他没办法改变他对Chandler的感情就像他没办法改变他的DNA。再加上他并没有离开的意愿和勇气。他一直期盼并相信有朝一日一切会改变。

　　突然的门铃声把他从自己的思绪里惊醒。这个点儿会是谁？

　　“谁啊？”

　　“别告诉我你已经把我忘了。”一个熟悉的女性声音从门的另一边回答道。

　　不可能！不可能是她。

　　当他打开门发现他旧时的大学室友兼好友对着他微笑时。他的眼睛瞬间亮起来。

　　“Danni！你怎么会在这？”

　　“Emmy！再见到你真好！”身材娇小的金发姑娘一边回答一边走过来紧紧地抱住他。

　　他沮丧地呻吟出声。“我告诉过你永远别在外面这么叫我。”他抱怨着，但同时回以同样热情的拥抱。

　　“抱歉，江山易改本性难移。你不打算让我进去？”

　　“你的礼貌都哪儿去了？请进，当自己家。要喝点儿什么吗？”

　　“不，不，谢啦。”

　　Danielle Walker滑坐进旁边的扶手椅里，他坐在她对面。她依然留着长长的，自然卷的蜂蜜金的头发，以及一双柔和的浅蓝色眼睛，足以令任何一个女人感到嫉妒。

　　“你看起来一如既往的漂亮，Danni。我看有些东西永远不会变。”

　　“过奖了，而你还是那么贴心。我打扰到你了吗？”

　　“一点儿也不。我刚下班回家。”

　　“你真的已经适应了，Emerson。你从一个安全的案头工作完美地转战到了处理连环杀手。当我看到关于开膛手杰克的模仿凶杀案跟Kray兄弟凶险的事情时根本没法不担心你。”

　　“不幸的是，白教堂从你离开后就不缺无聊。知道你还担心我真好。”

　　“我···嗯···我还看到你执行任务时受伤的消息。”她小声地说。

　　在他们上大学期间，她一直对这个她有幸称作朋友的安静，勤奋又阳光的年轻男人充满保护欲。Danni知道他可以很轻松地照顾他自己，但这并没有使她停止担心他。

　　“嘿，他们可没那么容易摆脱我。Danni，我现在很好。真的。”

　　“真的？”

　　“以童子军的荣誉发誓。而且那些没能杀死我的事情让我变得更强大。”

　　她温柔地笑了。“你变了。那个总是独自待着，当事情发展一不顺或是难以承受就大哭的男孩子发生什么了？”

　　“哦，我还是那样，”他一脸别扭的懊悔模样承认道。“你在这儿干什么呢？我以为你在纽约工作。”

　　“我需要离开一下下，”她轻轻地回答。“而且我想家了，所以我就在这儿了。”

　　“我们认识这么多年，你总是渴望离开家去闯荡。还有别的原因。”

　　Danni笑着握过他的手。

　　“直觉还是那么准，难怪你成了一个警员。”

　　“我的警徽已经说明了。这一定是真的。”Kent幽默地自嘲道，把她逗笑了。

　　“我真的想你了，Emmy。你总是知道怎么逗我开心。而且你一直很了解我。你说对了，出了点问题。”

　　“跟我说说吧。”

　　Danni站起来走到窗边，抱着胳膊。

　　“我其实一点儿都不应该在这。我没有权利把烦恼都倒给你。我大学的时候总是这样对你，而现在我依然在做同样的事。”

　　Kent朝她走过去，把手放在她肩上把她转过来面对他。

　　“这没关系，Danni。我听着呢。”

　　他不介意把自己的问题放一放，特别是他可以帮一个朋友摆脱困境。

　　Danni叹了口气。“Emerson，我一直都知道自己想要什么。一切总在我的掌握之中。现在突然间我不知道该怎么做了。”

　　“这不奇怪，不是吗？我们都经历过自我怀疑。”

　　“但是你试过感觉一直生活在恐惧中吗？而且有时候你觉得你没法面对。”

　　“我自身没有经历过这个，但是我知道这不像你想的那么不寻常。”

　　“一切都很完美。我有非常满意的事业，一个漂亮的阁楼可以俯瞰整个中央公园，还有一个愿意为我做任何事的男朋友。然后有一天，当我去上班的时候，我突然感到心率不齐。我的手感觉湿冷而且无法呼吸，觉得墙壁都在向我逼近。”

　　“听上去你焦虑发作了。你去看过医生了吗？”

　　“她没发现任何不正常的地方。都是心理因素。”

　　“以我的经验，我发现这类问题总有一个触发点。我们只是需要找出来那个触发点是什么。”

　　Danni直直地望进他的眼睛。“Emerson，我觉得你就是这个触发点。”  
　　  
　　To Be Continued

　

注释：

 

【Savile Row：伦敦的裁缝街。无论是米兰、巴黎,还是伦敦,欧洲向来拥有手工裁制男装的悠久传统,但没有一个地方的声誉比得上伦敦的塞维尔街(Savile Row),此地是世界公认的高级西装定制圣地。】

 

Note（作者留言）：我保证，事情会在下一章开始揭晓。我只是想有一个人可以让Kent去倾诉，并且试图营造那个氛围。难道你不想给Kent一个大大的拥抱吗？希望下次再见！


End file.
